Talk:Skeleton
It was on the wanted section, so I did it. Doesn't bother me if you want it deleted. Seemed redundent anyways when I saw it --Shadow :If you ask me, this article makes sense and should be elaborated, not deleted. Skeletons are a sub-species of Undead, just like Ghouls or Zombies.--Tetris L 00:19, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::Is there something to be said for these types? i.e. if skeletons don't leave corpses, but ghouls do, then there is a distinction, but if it's just ascetics (e.g. skeletons are just bones, but zombies have a bit of flesh), then I much rather we talk about the amazing world of the undead in Undead. --Karlos 01:05, 27 October 2005 (EST) Well, not all undead share the benefits of the immunities that we see sometimes in game. In general, anything that gives the appearance of being ethereal or made of bones will be immune to bleeding, poison, crippling, etc. In general terms, anything that requires physical flesh or a circulationary system (it matters not if it is actually still a part of the living world or not) will not have immunities. --Shadow :We created separate articles for Caromi and Avicara Tengu, even though the only things that makes them different is the area they live in. In a biological sense (physiology, behaviour, ...) they are clearly the same species. The same goes for Shiverpeak, Maguuma and Losaru Centaurs. But Skeletons, Ghouls and Zombies are clearly NOT the same species. They look very different and they behave very different. It is clearly justified to keep them as separate species, which are sub-species of Undead. --Tetris L 01:59, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::a) We don't have articles for Caromi and Avicara. We have separate categories both under Tengu. They are different because they have different monster names like Wise and Fierce vs Wild and Scout. ::b) We have a clear difference between Skeletons and other monsters, but we really have no clue past that. There is a Zombie Warlock that looks like a skeleton. There is a Ghoul but there are really no shambling Zombies. There is a Damned Cleric that LOOKS like a Zombie but floats like a ghost. ::c) If what shadow says is correct (not sure about Skeletons not being crippled, not sure about other undead being poisoned), then it is information that SHOULD be in this wiki. That has nothing to do with categorization however. We should put it in this article or in a section under Undead. --Karlos 02:26, 27 October 2005 (EST) :::a) I was under the impression that we had a policy that every category should have a definition article. But now, we have separate categories, but not separate definition articles. That really makes sense ... not. And if different monster are reason enough to split into categories, then Zombies are obviously not the same category as Skeletons, because ... doh ... the names are different. :::b) Granted, the Undead are by far the most difficult species to split into sub-species. Some few are very hard to decide. But Skeletons are easy to decide, so I don't see what should stop us from making them a sub-category. :::c) I'll try to list those things and use them when suggesting a sub-category structure for undead. --Tetris L 05:28, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::::Try doing the Scantum Cay mission with condition inducing abilities. Pretty much everything with the exception of the giants, imps, and lightning drakes is supposed to be undead for the first half of the mission. If you test out doing condition inducements on these targets, you'll see that some of them will take certain conditions and some won't. Basically, its just A-Net being very literal with the definition of requirements for some things to work. Summarily, I don't think you can give a broad lateral immunity listing to the undead species as a whole. Perhaps this warrents either spliting up the creatures or create a general topic on here discussing what is immune to what. --Shadow :::::This is EXACTLY my point. We should not divide up the undead based on a theoritical model borrowed from other games and worlds (there are no zombies in the game). Instead, we should divide them based on measured and proven differences with regards to the game itself. i.e. Skeletons cannot be inflicted with the following conditions: a, b, c and d. And Executioners and Damned Clerics (fleshy) CAN be inflicted with x, y and z. On the other hand, apparitions, like Wraiths and Smoke Phantoms have higher resistence to phys damage but lower to ele damage (for example). :::::That would make more sense. THEN we can name those categories whatever name we like. So, whether we name the category for Wraiths and Smoke Phantoms into Apparitions or Ghosts or Spooky Things is not the big deal here. --Karlos 04:59, 28 October 2005 (EST) ::::::Perhaps we should organize a fact finding run then sometime? Flesh this out that way? (No Pun Intended) --Shadow :::::::I'd be all for that. -- 06:19, 5 January 2006 (UTC) Actually, this is a correct species, I found an offhand recently with Armor +7 (vs. Skeletons). So, obviously its all well and good. :) Blastedt 19:32, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Deathbane, does it work on skeletons? Just want to check for sure. :Yep. Skeletons are the prototype of undead. Take double damage from holy and light damage, and increased damage from deathbane. ;) -- 06:12, 5 January 2006 (UTC) ::So, deathbane works on skeletons and all other undead, but skeletonslaying only works on skeletons? Why would anyone want the skeletonslaying? :::Interesting point, but I have you beat. :::Exhibit A. A F K When 11:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Anyone have a skeletonslaying weapon? The following may or may not be skeletons. *Hellhound (fleshless, undead and skeletal) *Bone Dragon (fleshy, but looks skeletal and has bones in its name) *Rotting Dragon (looks skeletal, may or may not be fleshy) *Dragon Lich (looks skeletal, may or may not be fleshy) -- Gordon Ecker 06:18, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :I have a 20% skeletonslaying pommel, which is rather worthless given deathbane...so if anyone wants it to test this out, give me a call at Carmine Incarnate in-game. --Carmine 17:26, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :I have a 15% skeletonslaying axe haft, saved it for this.:) Gimme a call on Eccentric Healer, which is where I'll probably be. — Blastedt(Talk) 10:17, 28 December 2006 (CST)